Today, snowmobiling and motorcycling are more popular than ever. This increase in popularity has resulted in an increase in the number of participants. Unfortunately, increased participation has resulted in an increase in the number of injuries suffered by individuals, and particularly in the number of facial and head injuries. Consequently, the use of helmets when participating in such activities is highly recommended, if not required. A person engaged in an activity where a helmet is used may desire to have the protection of a chin guard and visor on the helmet in addition to the protection provided by an inner liner and a hard outer shell of a cap body of the helmet. The modular, or flip up, helmet was designed to meet these needs.
Conventional modular helmets may suffer from several limitations. They may not be wearable or easily usable while riding with the visor or chin guard raised. Second, in a helmet with a facial section including a moveable chin guard, the attachment point where the chin guard locks to the cap body of the helmet is susceptible to wear. Further, the chin guard locking mechanism may be deployed or activated in crash. Also, such helmets may be difficult to remove, particularly to a would-be rescuer at a crash scene. Finally, a rotating portion may not always fit flush to the cap body and may create some wind resistance and noise.